


Making Your Vote Count

by Odoacro



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lactation, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro
Summary: The CYL event has begun, and Morgan knows just who to charm in order to get more votes.
Relationships: Chiki | Tiki/Marc | Morgan, Male Morgan/Female Morgan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Making Your Vote Count

The Costume Yearning List, or CYL for short, was a yearly event the Order of Heroes held where its members could compete for the chance to get a whole new outfit made of the finest materials available in Askr and beyond. The fact that it was practically a popularity contest, however, could lead to heated discussions and worse both during and after the voting process was over, but most realized that this was just something done for good fun. 

As someone tasked with counting the votes, Marc sat in one of the larger rooms of the Order's castle together with the Archanean tactician Katarina. It was a rather tedious process, but the company was good (if a bit quiet) and they got both food and afternoon tea delivered to them, so there was no reason to complain. Besides, they would only be doing this for a week, so in a way it was a sort of mini vacation.

The hall was quite nice too, with a large, golden brown table in the center where the two tacticians sat, four stone pillars, and an open fireplace with a rest area at the end of the room. Between the pillars hung beautiful banners, giving the hall a grand feeling.

That feeling of quietly going about a demanding yet uncomfortable task, like preparing to study for an examination, was not to last, however. The large, dark brown doors to the hall were suddenly pushed open so hard that Katarina almost jumped out of her chair.

"Heya, Katarina! Heya, little brother!" The fellow young tactician Morgan half-shouted in her usual energetic, upbeat manner. "How's the counting going?" She asked while striding into the room, both her steps and gaze confident and unwavering as always. 

She really was a pretty girl, with a cute, round face partially covered by messy, wild, dark purple hair. More striking, however, was perhaps her usual tactician's garb, which was painfully undersized for a woman of her build. Preferring to keep her cloak half open, she exposed the beige tank top she wore underneath it, and it was a miracle her huge breasts didn't simply bounce over the neckline when she walked, and it was painfully obvious she wasn't wearing a bra today. Her black, thigh high socks had two thin, purple rings at the very top part of them, matching the colors of her dangerously short mini skirt. Her outfit looked like a eroticized version of what he was wearing, like a perverted mirror.

There was no doubt that Morgan knew exactly how gorgeous and generously proportioned her body was, and she reveled in the attention. However, Marc wasn't sure she actually knew how poorly her clothes fit her; it was more like an added bonus for her. Her make-up, however, was expertly done; you could barely tell she wore any, save for just a light, pink lip gloss and dark eyeshadow.

"Oh, hello, Morgan..." Katarina replied with a small smile, a bit taken aback by the sudden arrival. 

"Hey, Morgan." Marc said, looking up from his papers. "But I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call me 'little brother'; we still haven't figured out the whole...well, everything." He finished with a sigh of exasperation. He and Morgan had quickly figured out that they, in their respective worlds, were the same person, save for their gender. Almost immediately, his female counterpart had declared herself the older of the two and that they were siblings. 

With a smirk, Morgan walked up to her brother's chair and, without any shame, sat down in his lap. She began scratching his head gently and playing with his hair, all while looking at Katarina. "Younger siblings, am I right? No respect."

Katarina merely offered a timid laugh while Marc was trying not to be overwhelmed by the feeling of his so-called sister's large rear positioned right above his crotch. The skirt which was already just barely covering everything had ridden up slightly, allowing the young man to see just how small the pink panties Morgan wore underneath were. 

"So, Katarina, tell me~." Morgan continued, still playing with the other tactician's hair despite looking away from him. "Who're you voting for? Even though you're counting the votes you're still able to participate in the event, after all. Any hot studs on that list? I know you're really fond of Kris." 

"Oh, um, I..." Katarina began, but was soon cut off.

"Just imagine if Kris won and he got to wear something really tight and form-fitting. He's got quite the muscular body, hasn't he? If he were to win, I'd hope the tailors would give him something... _flattering_ ~." Morgan said, winking at the other female tactician. The way she emphasized the last word, lowering her pitch and practically just breathing out the word caused the shy woman she was talking to to swallow audibly. 

Standing up, cheeks aflame, the purple-haired tactician said, "I-I-I have to go! I need to...yes! Quite right! Bye Morgan and M-Morgan, no wait...uh...bye!" She stammered as she half-ran towards the great doors, closing them behind her.

Waving a finger in front of her, Morgan cast a spell and then uttered two words with the greatest of satisfaction, "Aaand...locked." 

Only now did she give Marc her full attention, scratching his neck as she turned to him with a victorious grin. 

Shivering at the pleasant sensation of the beautiful woman's nails, Marc tried to remain wary. "Thanks for giving me more work and scaring off my colleague." He tried to sound stern, but it was difficult when he felt his erection pushing against Morgan's barely covered ass. There was no way she couldn't feel how hard he was.

"Oh come now, little bro, you've been working so hard today that I figured you deserved a break. That goes for your pretty little friend too." Turning around completely, she placed her hands on his shoulders, gave them a light squeeze, and leaned forward just a bit so that her far too big breasts were mere centimeters in front of her face. A pleasant scent of vanilla made itself known, and the sheen of Morgan's lips looked so inviting. 

"Wh-What do you want, Morgan?" Marc asked, looking to the side. Despite some of their...encounters in the past, Marc was very bad at handling this strange, overly forward female version of himself.

Giggling suspiciously innocently, Morgan said, "Why, I just wanted to know who you've been voting for in CYL, dear little brother."

"Don't call me..."

"Yes yes, you've said that already." She dismissed what he was about to say, waving her hand. "Tell me the truth, do you just want to be the older brother? I've heard that devoted, busty little sisters are a very popular fetish in Hoshido..."

Marc just looked at her, or tried to; her breasts were even closer to his face now, and soon the warm, porcelain skin would all but bury it. 

Giggling again, she got more comfortable in his lap, brushing against his rock hard cock which was thankfully still covered by his baggy pants. "Anyway, Mama wants some new clothes, so I hope you're voting for me. I may even reward you if you give me all seven of your votes you know~."

"That, uh, that may be difficult...I sort of gave Lady Tiki my first vote..." Marc admitted, wondering if the other tactician would now suffocate him with those large breasts. It almost felt like being held at lancepoint. 

However, his so-called sister, after a moment of silence, merely smirked. "Fufufu...is that right? How interesting..." Shrugging, she said, "That is understandable; she's one of the few people here with breasts even bigger than mine, after all. I'd say you've got quite good tastes. And it's not like I haven't seen you staring at her before. Hmm hmm..."

Feeling more embarrassed now than when she first sat down in his lap, Marc said, "Wh-What are you scheming? If you want to take over counting the votes you're more than welcome to; after all you seem to be even better with numbers than me." 

"Oooh, I do appreciate your flattery." She lifted his chin up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She moaned lightly, then kissed him again, her breath warm on his face. Lowering her body to more easily reach his lips, her large bust pushed against his chest, feeling like two warm pillows. 

His hands began caressing her sizable thighs, soon finding their way to her large, round ass to squeeze her cheeks and tug teasingly at the small panties she was wearing. This earned him another sensual moan, and not soon after she began grinding against his crotch.

Leaning into his ear, she whispered. "Wanna do it right here, right now?" She sounded excited at the prospect, her tempted by the idea of doing something so inappropriate with a risk of being found out despite the locked doors. Morgan hadn't held back yet during their times together, often going out of her way to make a lot of noise as if to show how good she was feeling; anyone who walked past the door would hear what they were up to. 

Despite the risk, Marc didn't shoot down the idea immediately. His eyes were locked to hers as if trying to decipher what she was really thinking. The big, brown eyes offered no answer, however, and despite his hands still being on the female junior tactician's ass, he shook his head. "Probably a bad call...but maybe we could go to the usual place tonight?"

"Hmm hmm~." Morgan hummed with a smile, then kissed Marc again before sitting up straight. "You're probably right, it's a little too dangerous, huh? Some people might find our little secret affair strange. I mean, it is, but it makes me feel good, so I don't really care." She stood up, leaned over the desk to look over Marc's papers in a way that offered him a good view of her rear, then she adjusted her cloak and said, "I'll see you tonight then." With a wink.

She left as quickly as she had arrived, and with the same confidence in her steps, and Marc sunk down in his chair. He wouldn't get much counting done for the remainder of the day.

* * * * * 

There was a practically unused wing of the castle belonging to the Order of Heroes, far away from most of the members' rooms. There, Marc had found a small but very cozy room, still looked after by the castle's staff, which he had deduced to be the least used room in the entire castle. Thanks to its location, it was the perfect retreat for people who just wanted to get away for a little while...or for a couple to spend some quality time together in peace. 

The room itself wasn't much to talk about. It had a nice bed, a red carpet, a table with candles on it, and a small window overlooking the mountains in the distance. It looked much the same like any other dorm the Heroes used, save this one wasn't lived in, and thus there were no personal items or clothes to lend the room a unique flair.

Marc was sitting on the bed, rolling his thumbs as he looked out the window. This wouldn't be his first time with Morgan in here, nor would it be the last, but it always made him a little nervous to wait like this. And it wasn't the first time he wondered if she arrived late just because she enjoyed the thought of him waiting for her. 

Finally, there was a knock on the door, and Marc was a little too excited to get up and open it. However, when he did...

"Good evening, Marc. How do you do?" 

It was Tiki who stood on the other side, bowing gently towards him. Wearing her usual red dress, very little was left to the imagination as he could see the curves of her hips, the shape of her enormous breasts, and the way her thighs practically spilled out of her red, thigh high boots. The green hair, as always styled into a high ponytail, was tied with red fabric and adorned with an accessory which looked like a pair of golden wings, with a dark red ruby in the center. 

Eyes widening, the tactician said, "L-L-Lady Tiki?! What..." He cleared his throat, trying to calm down and come across as mature and professional, rather than a schoolboy who had been caught stealing apples from a farm. "What brings you here tonight?"

"Oh, I was merely passing through. May I enter?" She asked, placing her hands in front of her body in a way that all but framed her enormous breasts between her arms. 

"Naturally, please, uh, please make yourself at home." Marc said, gesturing for her to enter. "I wish I had drinks to offer, or something." Laughing awkwardly, he closed the door behind him and scratched the back of his head as Tiki sat down on the bed.

The ancient Manakete shook her head. "Thank you, but don't you worry about me. Why don't you have a seat next to me, dear?"

' _She called me 'dear'!_ ' Marc thought as he sat down next to her, his heart beating rapidly. If he had known this would happen, he would have worn nicer clothes; it wasn't like Morgan cared about what he wore as long as the outfit wasn't dirty. In this room, all she really wanted was his cock.

"How fare the CYL vote counting, Marc?" Tiki asked, her hands in her lap. Her legs were still touching the ground, and she looked at him sideways when talking in her usual serene tone. 

Doing his best to maintain eye contact, the junior tactician replied, "It's going well. Katarina is working hard too, and we both believe it'll be a very close race this year." 

"Perhaps you will get a new outfit this year, then." The green-haired woman suggested. "The CYL outfits are of remarkable quality, and I think they would suit you very well."

"O-Oh no, no, I'm just a tactician-in-training. I think someone like you should win the competition, Lady Tiki, which is why I'm voting for you. You've got the grace, the experience, the beauty, the...oh." Marc felt silent as he realized he had said too much far too eagerly. Sucking in his lips, he lowered his head.

Tiki laughed melodically, filling the room with a beautiful sound. Reaching out to grasp his hand, she said, "Why, thank you, Marc, that is very kind of you." She gave it a light squeeze, smiling as she did so. "I will admit that Morgan told me you were voting for me, and that made me very happy. It was a little mean of me to trick you into revealing who you were voting for."

Looking at his hand which was currently in Tiki's, Marc said, "I, uh, I didn't realize you and Morgan got along that well."

"She's a very outgoing girl. We sometimes have a 'girl's night out', as she likes to call it, which usually includes exotic drinks and conversations I really should be too old for but enjoy nevertheless." She winked at him, stroking his hand with her thumb. "She told me you two would be meeting here tonight, and suggested that I participate."

Marc sat up straight, eyes wide as saucers, his entire body stiffening. 

Chuckling knowingly, Tiki waited for a response which didn't come. After a few seconds of silence, she turned towards the door and said, "Come on in, Morgan." 

The door flew open, almost as violently as the large doors to the room leading to the large hall where Marc had been counting the votes earlier today. Grinning from ear to ear, Morgan entered and closed the door behind her, casting a spell and saying two words, "Aaand...locked."

Looking between the two beautiful ladies, Marc struggled to find anything to say. Surely this wasn't going where he thought it was? Such things only happened in stories told by drunken mercenaries in a tavern or in _The Adventures of Roberto the Steed_. The room was barely large enough for all three of them, and within these walls, Morgan and Tiki looked even more naturally gifted than usual. In fact, Morgan wasn't even wearing her tactician's cloak to give the illusion of trying to cover herself up.

Placing a hand on her round hips, Morgan asked her fellow tactician, "Don't you just have the best older sister a guy can ask for? Not many would go out of their way to set up a threesome like this, you know."

"Wait wait wait...Lady Tiki, did my sister trick you into this or something?" Marc asked.

"Hah, you called me sister!" Morgan said, raising one arm cheerfully as if she had one a grand victory, but she went ignored.

Shaking her head, Tiki said simply, "No, she told me about how much you seem to like me, what you and she have been doing for quite some time now, and asked if I wanted to join you. I must say I was very intrigued, so I accepted." She smiled, tilting her head to the side, talking about this as though it was the most natural thing in the world. "I can leave, of course, if you want; your secret is safe with me. Otherwise, we could start with a kiss. Would you like that, dear?"

Morgan chanted 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!' as if cheering on a combatant in a sparring match, complete with enthusiastic hand gestures that wouldn't have looked out of place in a chanting crowd. This idea was clearly not done just for Marc's benefit.

Marc nodded, and Tiki gently leaned forward and placed a quick peck on his mouth. It was surprisingly innocent, and her cool lips tasted faintly of citrus, but she soon came back for more, and his fellow tactician began applauding. The fact that he was kissing Tiki now, after who knows how long of having dreamed about it, felt unreal, so much so that he didn't seem to know what to do with the rest of his body; whenever he was with Morgan, he would just do whatever came naturally, and since his so-called sister was perverted beyond measure, whatever he did seem to get a positive reaction out of her. How did one treat an ancient Manakete in bed?

Tiki seemed to sense his doubts, however, and said soothingly, "Marc, there's no need to hold back on my account. Please, touch my breasts; I've heard from your sister that you've been staring at them often."

Glaring at his sister, who looked away and whistled innocently, the male tactician murmured, "Sorry..."

Chuckling again, Tiki scooted closer and said, "Don't you worry. Since it's you, dear, I'm simply flattered. Removing her red, thigh high boots, Tiki pulled down the neckline of her dress, showing off her gigantic breasts in their full glory. Practically perfectly round, the massive mounds looked like they were drawn by a (perverted) master painter, snow white with pink nipples and a small areola in the middle. 

Once more, Marc's eyes widened in shock, and Morgan whistled again, although this time it was because she was impressed. "Damn, Tiki, those tits must be heavy. Doesn't your back hurt?" The female tactician said, sitting behind her male counterpart and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Fufufu, no, not really. I suppose that is one of the benefits of being a Manakete. But Marc is more than welcome to help me give them some support. Perhaps I should have pretended to have back problems to trick him into giving me a massage..." She winked at the two tacticians, amused by their reactions.

Marc stretched out an arm slowly, but the woman behind him was faster, grabbing one of the older woman's breasts with one of her small hands and marveling at the softness.

"Oooh, Tiki, it's so soft?! Gods, is this what my own tits feel like? I sure hope so! Doesn't feel as good when I squeeze them myself though." Morgan said, far too loudly considering her mouth was right next to Marc's ear. As she leaned forward, her own large bust pushed into the man's back. 

Her brazenness made Marc act as well, and he grabbed a handful of tit flesh. How anyone could have a larger chest than Morgan was beyond him, but here Tiki sat with breasts so big he'd need a second pair of hands to properly give them the attention they deserved.

"Mm, very good you two, very good..." Tiki moaned softly, leaning just a little bit closer to make it easier for them to reach. "But don't be afraid to be a little harsher; we Manaketes are a sturdy lot, and it is my personal preference as well."

As soon as she had said that, Morgan began kneading Tiki's breast like a lump of dough, adding far more force to it than Marc would ever have dared to, yet the green-haired woman let out a delighted moan and asked for more, and so he followed the other tactician's lead. Always there was more to learn.

Suddenly, Morgan turned her brother's face and kissed him, all while using her other hand to massage Tiki. Caught off guard, it was hard to concentrate on so many different things happening at once initially, but soon, Marc found his rhythm. Rock hard ever since Tiki had taken his hand into hers, he wanted more. 

"Mm..." Morgan moaned with her eyes closed, then broke off the kiss and whispered, "Perhaps I should get a little more comfortable..." She pulled her tank top over her head in one clean motion and threw it on the ground, then pulled off the male tactician's cloak and subjected it to the same treatment before once again pushing her breasts against his back. "How does this feel, bro? My tits may not be as big as Tiki's, but I still want to hear what you think of having your older sister's udders squishing against your muscular back."

Tiki giggled as she stripped out of her dark red dress, folding it neatly and placing it on the table before sitting down in front of the tacticians again. "You're a naughty girl, aren't you, Morgan?"

"Says the woman who agreed to join a threesome without needing even a second to think of her answer." Morgan replied with a laugh, grinding her breasts up and down Marc's back.

"Fufufu...perhaps you are right. Still, I'm not quite as well-versed in bedroom talk as you." Tiki said, placing a hand on Marc's crotch and stroking the area gently. While less vulgar about it, she was almost as forward as Morgan, and just like her, she had zero reservations about getting undressed. Her naked form was beautiful, snow white skin without even a trace of blemish, and just as curvy as Morgan's. The two women felt very much like long lost relatives in that regard.

Morgan poked Marc's cheek. "Hey, bro, take off your clothes and sit on the edge of the bed. Me and Tiki will make you feel real good."

He did as he was told, folding his clothes carefully like Tiki had done, even if they weren't nearly as fancy as hers. Soon, the two women sat on their knees in front of him, looking up at his length with hungry eyes.

"Oh my, it's much bigger than I had imagined." Tiki said, one hand placed on her cheek. "Even after all your stories, Morgan. You didn't manage to quite capture the size of it."

"Hey, it'd be boring if my stories didn't leave any surprises or room for the imagination, right?" The female tactician replied, scooting just a bit closer to his crotch. "Now, let's choke this badboy between our massive tits, Tiki. He'll cum in seconds, I'm sure!"

As soon as she had said that, Morgan pushed her large breasts against Marc's cock, and Tiki soon followed suit, her even bigger tits almost drowning the young man's rod in a sea of cushiony flesh. 

With his member caught between two pairs of enormous breasts, Marc let out a guttural groan as his cock twitched in delight. The two women moved as if they had practiced this many times together before, moving with perfectly synchronized movements. Up, down, up down...they matched each other's speed perfectly, and when one increased the pace, so did the other. 

A thin trickle of milk began leaking out of the Manakete's breasts. "Aaah...mm, this feels better than I thought it would. Morgan, your breasts are pushing against mine..."

"Y-Yeah, same to you! Aaah...gods, your tits are just the best, Tiki! A-And is that milk!? No fair, that's so hot, I want mine to lactate too!" Morgan replied, her breathing mildly strained. "M-Maybe, ah, maybe if I drink some of your milk..."

"Aah...fufu, well, you may help yourself to as much milk as you want, Morgan, but let's make sure Marc here gets to cum first; I would feel terrible if we didn't give him release after this." Tiki said, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on the tip of Marc's cock. "Mm...it tastes good, too." She licked her lips contently.

Morgan soon followed suit, but her kiss remained longer, turning into half of a sloppy blowjob of the tip before she pulled back, a single strand of saliva and precum connecting her lips to the glans. She licked her lips just like the Manakete had done, humming in approval as she continued grinding her tits against Marc's cock. "Salty~."

Marc knew he wouldn't be able to hold back long against an assault like this. Morgan was usually a barely manageable hurricane, but now she had Tiki as backup, and despite her tranquil exterior and soothing voice, there burned a fire within her that was just as bright as the female tactician's. Their expert ministrations and incredible coordination was too much for him to handle, and as his vision went almost completely white, he came, firing off salvo after salvo of cum all over the two women's faces and breasts, drawing out surprised yelps from both of them.

"Aaah!" Morgan cried, both in surprise and pleasure.

"S-So much...!" Tiki gasped, staring at the cock which was still covering them in Marc's potent seed. "Haaah...!" 

Marc sat down on the bed, panting heavily as he looked over the two women. They stared at him as if in shock, absolutely drenched in his cum which fell down from their hair and trickled down their soft breasts. For Tiki, the cum mixed with the thin trails of milk which were still leaking out of her pink nipples. 

"Hey, you never came that hard when you were just with me!" Morgan was the first to break the silence, putting both hands on her hips and puffing up her cheeks. "What gives, have you been holding out on me? I want all of this inside me next time!" She gestured towards her upper body and licked her lips clean of cum. 

"Now now, Morgan; is this not proof that our collaboration made Marc feel very good?" Tiki chuckled and moved closer to Morgan, pushing her massive chest against the younger woman's. "This is the result of teamwork."

The female tactician moaned softly as her breasts were once again tended to by the Manakete. "Aah...mm...f-fine. But if he had come this much before I could've said some really lewd lines, like, ' _there's no way I won't get pregnant from this much cum!_ ' or ' _my little brother's cum is filling me up completely!_ '. Man, that would've been so hot...aah..." 

Marc spoke for the first time in minutes, "Morgan, this is not that much less than my usual load..." He offered her a tired smile, and got a toothy grin in turn.

"'Not much less' doesn't quite cut it, bro. Next time we fuck alone together I'm going to want to see at least this much cum out of you! You wouldn't want to miss my sauciest, dirtiest lines, would you?" Morgan asked with all the authority of a drill seargant. 

Marc saluted. "Yes, Ma'am!"

Morgan smiled again. "Good! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to suck on Tiki's tits!" Immediately after her declaration, Morgan dived forward towards the Manakete's chest, grabbing hold of one tit with both hands and sucking on it hard. 

The older woman was caught off guard and let out a surprisingly high-pitched moan. "Aaahn! M-Morgan! Aaah! M-My breasts are very sensitive right now, if you're...aaaaah! Mmmm!" 

Morgan didn't pay any head, continuing to drink Tiki's milk with an incredible fervor. After she had swallowed, she flicked her tongue to tease the small, pink nipple as if to goad out more milk before sucking on it once again. As the green-haired woman's aroused cries kept filling the small room they were in, Morgan changed her focus to the other tit.

"Aaaaauuughaaaa!" After several minutes, Tiki let out an unusually loud cry as her body quivered and quaked, grabbing hold of Morgan as she reached the peak of her orgasm, spraying more milk into the tactician's mouth and onto the ground. Then, she fell down on her back, lying down to catch her breath.

Morgan got down on all fours and towered over Tiki, kissing the exhausted older woman. Her tongue was wet and sloppy, and both of their faces were still covered in cum; it was a beautiful, wet mess to behold. 

Now, it was Marc's turn to act. He sat down on his knees behind Morgan, grabbed hold of her hips and guided his cock into her tiny, wet pussy. Moving quickly, and knowing how Morgan wasn't one for foreplay or taking it slow once she was on a roll, the male tactician began to immediately thrust hard.

"GOOUGH?!" Morgan's groan sounded thick and confused, like a person who had just been sucker punched. While on all fours, she turned around and watched Marc plow her hard, moving in and out of her narrow passage unabatedly. "Mmm! Aaah! Y-You're s-so ROUGH! My _tiny_ pussy can't handle your _huge_ cock! It's too big! F-Fuuuck!" 

"Hngh...I know that's how you like it, 'Sis'." Marc said with a grunt, slapping Morgan's fat ass with all the strength he could muster, leaving a red, hand-shaped mark on the smooth skin and causing the cheek to jiggle.

"EEEK!? AAAH! Mmm! Aaah yeah! Mm...!" Morgan moaned loudly, pushing harder against the other young tactician while lowering her back. "Th-That's right! Show your sister what a fucking fat-assed _slut_ she is! Hit me again, harder!"

Having no reason to deny her request, Marc smacked those enormous cheeks again, and again, and again, all while fucking her with all the strength he could muster. Suddenly, he got unexpected help from Tiki who was still lying below Morgan. She had shifted her position so that her head was right below the female tactician's breasts, and as they were dangling in front of her face, bouncing up and down, Tiki seized her chance to grab hold of one and sucking on its nipple. It was payback time.

"YES! YEEEES! AAAH! TH-THIS IS JUST HOW I LOVE IT! MMM!" She screamed, overwhelmed by the sensations coming from two directions. "TREAT ME LIKE A COMMON _WHORE_ AND FILL ME UP, MARC! MMM! I, AAAH! I NEED YOUR CUM INSIDE!"

Caught by both Marc and Tiki, Morgan stood no chance and came again and again, each orgasm drawing out an even stronger reaction and more depraved dirty talk. Some of the things she said even made Tiki pause for a second to process what she had heard before she laughed it off and continued suckling on Morgan's nipples.

Finally, Marc couldn't hold it back any longer, and released a second wave of hot, sticky cum inside of the female tactician. When there was no more room inside of her, he let it fall on her back and ass, watching as it trickled down to her sides and down onto the ground right next to Tiki.

Then, when Marc pulled out, she collapsed right next to Tiki. Side by side, it was easier to enjoy his handiwork, seeing the copious amount of his seed still covering their beautiful bodies. 

Tiki grabbed Morgan's hand and gave it a squeeze, similar to how this evening had begun. Then, she looked at Marc and said, "Thank you for the CYL votes, as well as your cum."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this literally in one day. I realized I needed to get a propaganda fic out there to get people to vote for characters that matter! 
> 
> Vote for F!Morgan: https://vote5.campaigns.fire-emblem-heroes.com/en-us/series/111/111043
> 
> Vote for A!Tiki: https://vote5.campaigns.fire-emblem-heroes.com/en-us/series/111/111048
> 
> Thank you! As always, let me know what you thought!


End file.
